


[Podfic] Owned

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Belonging, Comfort, Emotional, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessiveness, Post-Mission, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Kakashi is an elite jounin, a shinobi who has been self-reliant for almost longer than he can remember.He doesn't have to be any more.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Owned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659581) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



> This was my first KakaIru fanfiction, written and posted, three years ago; I'm pleased now to add it to my podfic as well~

  
**Owned**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 3 minutes, 28 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/owned-podfic-by-kalira/Owned.mp3)


End file.
